On tour with R5!
by xX Jellybean Xx
Summary: Laura Marano is a friend of the band R5, only she hasn't seen them in a year. R5 are about to go onto their first ever world tour, and they arrange for their good friend Laura to join them. But they didn't realize how much drama it would throw at them. RAURA!
1. Chapter 1

On tour with R5:

**Well hello there strangers, OMG, I'm so bad, I didn't write once over the whole summer hols, and I am so sorry, but I finally got a phone, and I downloaded an app that lets me write on my phone, so I can write chapters on my phone and upload them to fanfiction!**

**Well here you go!**

**Disclaimer: im not too sure wether or not I have to do this for a story about real people, but to get it over with; nothing I have or ever will write about in this story belongs to me. I just use the information I know from the internet, I am also not saying any of this is 100% true, as I often will bend the truth to suit the style of my story!**

When was the last time I saw Laura Marano? well, just before thanksgiving we had to leave for our tour of Europe an she had to go to Australia to film her new movie with Mia Mitchell. Since then we came back from our tour early, just before Christmas, because Ratliff had fell and broke his leg.

After she finished the movie, Laura had to stay in Australia for the premiere, and she got dragged into guest starring on neighbours, turns out comedy spoofs of zombie movies are really popular with the Australian audience.

After that she got to come back, but the day before we had arranged to meet and go shopping together her grandpa had a stroke and died, problem? He lived in Mexico.

She had to cancel and was gone for another two weeks for the funeral and getting her grandma into a home in Miami where she lived so she could check up on her every now and again.

Then we were really busy for a while and before we knew it, we hadn't seen each other for a year, and being the friends we are, a year is a lot to miss.

Ross had also been missing her really badly, but we were leaving for our first r5 world tour. We were all really excited that the band was finally making a name for ourselves, but it was beginning to get in the way of friends.

So we decided, after hours of disagreements with the management, that we would allow Laura to come on tour with us.

She had already decided to take a break from acting after the movie, so she had no objections to tagging along.

Who knew it would create so much drama?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Day one of the tour, and, as usual, I was the first to wake up out of the boys. As usual I went and prodded Ross first, because he loved me the most.

At first he just moved slightly, but after I gave him a hard push he murmured something undistinguishable and rolled over off the side of the bed onto the floor.

He always says he doesn't but he gets nervous before every show, and last night I could hear him up and down the stairs for ice cream, his anti-stress snack, out of the fridge.

When he got up off of the floor he looked like he'd been dragged backwards through a hedge.

His dirty blonde hair was sticking up in all directions and I got the image of a lightning bolt striking down and blackening his hair to suit.

His cheek was also throbbing from his fall, and he had huge bags under his eyes, nothing a bit of my makeup, and a lot of fighting, can't fix.

"Ughh, I really hate you sometimes Rydel." he complained, holding his red cheek.

"Tell me you didn't stay up at ungodly hours last night worrying about the tour and therefore causing you inability to cope with waking up at six, and then I will allow you to hate me." I counter, raising my eyebrows and smirking at him, "Anyway you look like you have been to hell and back."

"You don't look great yourself ry." his said, returning my smirk.

I gasped and ran to the mirror outside his door, I looked like I had suffered a severe lack of beauty supplies, my hair hung limp on my shoulders and my new electric pink highlights were zigzagged with tangles.

"Shit you're right!" I called, trying bit failing to straighten out my hair.

I walked back into his room to find that Ross tricked me into leaving  
and he had crawled back into bed and was already snoring quietly.

I decided to let him rest and wake him up ten minutes before we had to leave, punishment in itself for deceiving me.

A little while later I has Riker, Ratliff and rocky awake and they were robotically getting ready, as they were absent mindedley brushing their teeth I took a quick shower, hastily applying volumising shampoo to my hair.

As I got dressed I realized my favourite red tutu was missing, i panicked and began scrambling around my ready packed bags for it.

"Guys! I can't find my favourite tutu, where did you hide it?" I screeched momentarily worrying that I had ruined my payback on Ross and waking him up. Then I remembered it takes a LOT to wake him up.

When I find it was under Riker's bed I kicked him, hard, in the shin. That's how I survive as the only girl in a house full of boys; play soccer and learn how to kick, and wear heels while you're at it.

I quickly got dressed and applied my makeup, foundation, peach pink lip gloss, pink eye shadow that matches my highlights and mascara.

Then I checked the time, fifteen minutes until we need to leave to pick up Laura and drive to the tour bus park.

I quickly go through the things I hadn't packed and gathered them into a navy blue drawstring backpack.

Then I decide to be nice and wake up Ross with two extra minutes.

"God Rydel, I can't get ready in ten minutes!" Ross protested when he saw the time.

"Well you should have got up when I woke you, then you would be downstairs with the other guys playing grand theft auto five instead of moaning at me for your lack of preparation time." i teased him.

He jumped out of bed and almost leapt into his en suite bathroom to get ready. I shook my head at the closed bathroom door and walked down the stairs with my bag and sat on the couch in the game room, watching my band mates sit like little children on the carpet screaming at each other, thumbs flying over different buttons on their controllers.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked my email, then updated my Facebook and tweeted to the fans 'excited to begin the tour tonight in Ohio, got a kick ass show for you guys tomorrow! #pumped! ;-)'

Then I texted Laura; 'at your place in fifteen!'

When i put my phone back I looked back at the TV I saw that Ratliff's character had just died and i watched him shouting and throwing his controller at the ground.

"You're such a rage gamer Rat!" laughed Riker, before returning his attention to the screen, where rocky had begun attacking him.

Suddenly Ross appeared ready and carrying an empty bag. "Come on guys, games and controllers in here, the guys fixed the Xbox on the bus so we can play on tour.

"Awesome! Come on guys, I also got Minecraft on the computer so we can all play!" Ratliff added.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a good thing I downloaded Netflix to my phone and laptop then, because me and Laura aren't gonna get much TV time."

I then remembered I had left my laptop and headphones upstairs and bolted to grab them.

When I got back down everybody had their extra bags and were stood by the door ready to go.

I grabbed my car keys out of my pocket and followed them out of the house. I locked the door and got in the front of my land rover 7 seater. When everybody was in I started the car and we drove to Laura's.

When we got there, Laura's mom was at the door and let us in. we stood in the hallway, itching to get on the road, as the ride to the tour bus shop was an hour long, a minute later a very flustered Laura was coming down the stairs, followed by her dad who was carrying two huge red suitcases.

We all greeted them and Ross and Riker grabbed one suitcase each off of Laura's dad and we took them out to the car while Laura said goodbye to her parents.

Not long later me and Laura were in the front of the land rover sharing ear buds and jamming to one direction, while the guys in the back all sat in the back with headphones on.

When we finally got to the bus place two of the four boys in the back were asleep and me and Laura had just finished catching up.

"Come on guys, were at the bus place, we have to swap vehicles now "I called to them, blasting the radio for two seconds to get their attention.

Groggily they got out of the car and we were greeted by bus park assistants.  
"Hello miss lynch, good to see you again, do you want me to take your car into its spot in the garage?" the first short one asked me.

"Yes please, thank you just wait until we've got all of our bags." I quickly replied.

With the assistance if two more bulky men we got our entire luggage out of the car and were directed by a business man to where our newly cleaned tour bus was.

The messily scribbled fan names in the dust coating were washed away and the red and gold pattern shone in the sunshine. our faces and the r5 symbol looked freshly painted and all the little country names still decorated the back, hopefully by the end of the tour the names will have travelled all along the sides and front to.

It was still hard for all of us to believe we would be visiting and playing in 70 different countries, starting with the USA.

When Laura saw the bus she gasped out loud, I had forgotten that she had only seen 2 or 3 blurry pictures of the bus in the middle of a tour.

I quickly snapped a picture of the bus to start our world tour scrapbook that I had decided to do to remember our first ever world tour as R5.

Buzzing with excitement we climbed into our re-furnished tour bus, every time we went on a tour we had a new bus plan, this time our bus was furnished with plush brown carpets and couches and oak wood boards. There were overhead storage cupboards and a new 40 inch plasma TV with Xbox in the wall behind the drivers compartment.

They had removed the door to the drivers booth that they foolishly put in last tour. That did not end well with the boys annoying the driver every day. Actually we lost a bus driver that year.

The bathroom has been moved to next to the kitchenette which we only use for snacks. the Samsung mini fridge was hidden behind a cupboard door and next to in was a little storage cupboard with each of our anti stress snacks; my smores, ross's ice cream cones, Riker's cheesy crisps, Ratliff's cereal bars, and Rocky's (as the name suggests) rocky road.

In the mini fridge was ice cream, sodas, cheese, butter, bread to keep it preserved, fruits, celery, protein drinks and water bottles.

There was an overhead cupboard with plates/bowls, a toaster and a kettle, and in a little draw we had utensils.

Along the bus past the bathroom was the beds they were like bunk beds built into the walls if the bus. With three levels each side and each bed had a separate curtain for privacy. as soon as we got to the beds ross and Riker baxied both the top bunks, Ratliff and rocky had the middle beds and me and Laura were stuck on the bottom.

When we got past the beds there was a wooden sliding panel door through to a cosy chill room with a small television (no gaming devices attached) two folding tables fixed to the walls with metal brackets. The sofas curved round the back of the bus to halfway, leaving to plush spinning oval love seats.

The lights were really cool because they were normal LED lights that you could turn the brightness up and down and you could change the colour setting and have disco multi-coloured lights.

The bags we wanted to keep on the bus went up in the overhead storage spaces around the bus and under the couches in the chill room. And the suitcases we didn't need till further on into the tour when we were staying in hotels rather than sleeping on the road went into the storage space accessible outside of the bus.

After we were all settled in, all of our parents except from Laura's arrived to wish us good luck and say goodbye to us.

"Hi Mom!" I exclaimed when she stepped out of the car outside the bus. The air was getting colder, and the sky was glowing orange with the sunset, but seeing our parents warmed everybody up.

"oh I'm so proud of you guys going on your very first world tour!" exclaimed stormy and burst into tears.

Mark comforted her and told us to be careful, be responsible, and have fun. Meanwhile Ratliff was a few metres away, tightly embracing his parents with tears in his eyes, he was usually the worst with staying away from home for long periods of time.

After wishing us luck, our parents posed with us and the tour bus managers for a picture to put in the scrapbook.

Then we said our final farewells and climbed into the bus. we drew open the blind on the side of the bus facing our parents and waved goodbye to them as we began to drive away.

Once we were on the road Ross closed the blinds and we all squashed together on the couch and the boys started playing on the Xbox.

Me and Laura soon got bored of watching the boys and started snapping pictures of the bus. the little kitchenette, the beds, the boys playing Xbox on the couch, the little tables and couch in the chill room, the loveseats and the window.

Then me and Laura sat down and started watching the hunger games on Netflix in the chill room with the lights dimmed.

After we finished the movie we realized the boys had finished playing Xbox and gone to bed.

Me and Laura took it in turns to use the bathroom then got changed and went to bed.

In the mini fridge was ice cream, sodas, cheese, butter, bread to keep it preserved, fruits, celery, protein drinks and water bottles.

There was an overhead cupboard with plates/bowls, a toaster and a kettle, and in a little draw we had utensils.

Along the bus past the bathroom was the beds they were like bunk beds built into the walls of the bus with three levels each side and each bed had a separate curtain for privacy. As soon as we got to the beds ross and Riker baxied both the top bunks, Ratliff and rocky had the middle beds and me and Laura were stuck on the bottom.

When we got past the beds there was a wooden sliding panel door through to a cosy chill room with a small television (no gaming devices attached) two folding tables fixed to the walls with metal brackets. the sofas curved round the back of the bus to halfway, leaving to plush spinning oval love seats.

The lights were really cool because they were normal LED lights that you could turn the brightness up and down and you could change the colour setting and have disco multi-coloured lights.

The bags we wanted to keep on the bus went up in the overhead storage spaces around the bus and under the couches in the chill room. And the suitcases we didn't need till further on into the tour when we were staying in hotels rather than sleeping on the road went into the storage space accessible outside of the bus.

After we were all settled in, all of our parents except from Laura's arrived to wish us good luck and say goodbye to us.

"Hi mom!" I exclaimed when she stepped out of the car outside the bus, the air was getting colder, and the sky was glowing orange with the sunset, but seeing our parents warmed everybody up.

"Oh I'm so proud of you guys going on your very first world tour!" exclaimed stormy and burst into tears.

mark comforted her and told us to be careful, be responsible, and have fun, meanwhile Ratliff was a few metres away, tightly embracing his parents with tears in his eyes, he was usually the worst with staying away from home for long periods of time.

After wishing us luck, our parents posed with us and the tour bus managers for a picture to put in the scrapbook.

Then we said our final farewells and climbed into the bus. We drew open the blind on the side of the bus facing our parents and waved goodbye to them as we began to drive away.

Once we were on the road ross closed the blinds and we all squashed together on the couch and the boys started playing on the Xbox.

Me and Laura soon got bored of watching the boys and started snapping pictures of the bus. the little kitchenette, the beds, the boys playing Xbox on the couch, the little tables and couch in the chill room, the loveseats and the window.

Then me and Laura sat down and started watching the hunger games on Netflix in the chill room with the lights dimmed.

After we finished the movie we realized the boys had finished playing Xbox so me and Laura took it in turns to use the bathroom then got changed and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys, im really sorry for the wait, my internet was downm, screw you countryside!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

I woke up to the sound of what seemed to be screeching metal. Well I think everyone woke up, even rods, at the huge jolt that followed.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Ross from above. We all got up out of our beds and were standing just looking at each other until another massive jolt nearly knocked us to the ground.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go lie down in the chill room. If I fall off, well at least I wont risk breaking a limb." said Riker groggily and he wandered of through the sliding door murmuring something which I could only just understand as 'disturb me and I'll kill you.'

I decided it's no use trying to go back to sleep and go to the kitchenette to grab some ready-made smores.

After offering some marshmallow goodness to Laura, we both went and sat down on the front couch.  
"What do you wanna play?" I asked her, opening the draw underneath the Xbox containing the games and controllers.

"Whatever stops me from falling asleep?" She replies, suddenly another jolt comes and there's another screech of metal.

"I don't think you'll need the Xbox for that." I comment after the screeching stopped.

Suddenly the bus stops and the door flies open. the sky is the tell-tale black that shows we should be asleep. We are on a side road that is leading off the highway. a little bit ahead of us is a scrap of metal that vaguely resembles a silver car.

"What the hell happened?" exclaims Ross, appearing behind us as we stood gawping at the door.

We all bundled out to help the people involved, there was a middle aged couple in the silver car and in a little red hummer that was a little more unscathed and behind the bus, a pair of young parents and a child were involved.

The two parents were okay, one had hurt her leg but it wasn't broken. Their kid, though, had suffered the worst and was drifting in and out of consciousness, her parents desperately praying for the paramedics to come before it's too late.

The older couple that were in the silver car were severely beaten up in the crash

The handful of people who stopped to help had just ripped out the man involved, he had an almost certainly fractured shoulder and a concerning flow of blood was coming from his forehead.

Laura was immediately at the aid of the small group of people rushing to use the little first aid supplies they had to help stop the man's blood flow.

"Here come the paramedics." Said Riker, walking towards me and ross next to the red car.

The screaming sirens suddenly started blasting and a brightly painted van arrived. What we didn't expect was the white van with a big NEWS sign painted on the sign to come rolling in behind.

"Good evening Ohio, a major collision on the highway exit road has just taken place and I'm here at the scene. The crash happened just fifteen minutes ago and involved two cars and a tour bus belonging to the world famous band to you in the studio." the middle aged woman nodded to the lone cameraman to stop rolling and turned to us.

"Ah, you must be a few of the victims, hmm, on the way to a party were you?" she looked at us disappointedly and continued. "So, can you point me in the direction of the band, this is gonna be great scoop, the first day of their world tour and they crash, i know all about them!"

Yeah, right.

"I'm sorry, you obviously don't know much about us, were R5." Ratliff answered her irritably.

'Oh so amusing, now OUT OF MY WAY!" she barged right past us and walked to the tour bus where she straightened her 'hair' and knocked briskly on the door. When nobody answered she grunted madly and kicked the door open hard a d barged right in, where, after a few seconds, she came back out bright red in the face and huffing.

"So you are R5 then, well let's get this interview over with then, if we just go inside of your bus.." she got cut off by the driver approaching her with a badge.

"I'm sorry miss, if you want an interview then you have to pre book, and you just entered a private vehicle without permission and harassed the band, no interview for you tonight, would you like to cone with me miss." I smiled at him, glad we didn't have to have an interview, the boys are way too tired for that shit. And they would just muck it up anyway.

Not long later, the two couples and child jad been taken off ti hospital, and the news teams taken care of. We were all back inside the bus and huddled tohether in the chill room watching Rio, trying to lighten up.

About halfway through the film, rocky got up and walked to the front if the bus, saying, "screw it, I'm getting a soda!"

when everything was sorted it was becoming once again light and we were looking at the damage to the bus, surprisingly the paintwork hadn't a scratch, but the underwork metal was completely dented in.

when the cars were finally towed away, we were able to finally catch up on missed sleep, and we all needed it, by the time we woke up it was the next day, we had natraully slept for about seventeen hours.

Only half an hour after we awoke we were at the hotel we were to stay at. Crowds of fans had gathered and were screaming at that pitch that you question the human capability of.

As soon as we peeped out of the window, me and Laura both gasped out loud, the rainbow of neon signs saying r5 on was blinding. I could tell tonight's show would blow Laura away.

We were soon hurried through the crowd to the entrance by a group of body guards. I nearly lost Laura twice.

We were pushed through a blur of preparations through the evening. I gained my bearings about ten minutes before the show, when i was thrown into my dressing room were I threw on a metallic silver tutu skirt, black leggings, and a black shirt teamed with pink and black and silver bangles and a few chain necklaces, plus my r5 necklace and favourite silver and pink heart dog tag.

My hair was thrown into a tight bun with a few pink wisps of fringe and glitter strewn throughout. My face was lightly powdered and I had metallic silver eye shadow and pink lip-gloss.

When I stepped out I was greeted by the boys. Straight away I noticed that I matched Ross as usual- minus the hairstyle and makeup and skirt. But we matched all the same.

then we had to literally run to gut our earphones and mics attached and checked before going through one last round of checks and standing backstage. You could barely hear yourself think over the huge roar of the crowd, anticipating our arrival.

Waiting for our queue we were jumping around, getting hyped up and singing really badly to warm up our vocal cords. I went through the keyboard on my fingers for the start of the first song we were gonna sing and my stomach started churning. This was the sing that i had struggled most to learn it, and after I finally cracked it I didn't play it since.

I didn't have enough time to worry though because i almost missed the queue, but the sight of my brothers leaping over each other to get on stage pulled me to my senses. Here our communicators' voice was ordering me to go.

as i got out onstage the roar of the crowd's volume momentarily deafened me but I managed to get to my keyboard without falling over with excitement.

Before i knew it my fingers were playing the gentle notes to start of the song and Ratliff joined me on the drum.

And Ross began to sing...

_Well i know the feeling,  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge,  
And there aint no healing,  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge,  
I'm telling you now,  
Its never that bad,  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at.  
laid out on the floor,  
And you're not sure,  
You can take this anymore._

So just give it one more try to a lullaby,  
And turn this up on a radio,  
If you can hear me now,  
I'm reaching out,  
To let you know that you're not alone,  
And if you can't tell,  
I'm scared as hell,  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone,  
So just close your eyes,  
Well honey here comes a lullaby,  
Your very own lullaby.

As he finished the song, Ross got a huge roar from the audience, signalling for us to go on.

by the end of the night we had gone through the whole run and more;

Lullaby  
Crazy 4 u  
kiss you inside out  
one more night  
payphone  
Loud  
bonfire hearts  
here comes forever.

we also did two encores of kiss you inside out and payphone.

The night definitely ended on a high when rocky was doing a guitar solo and nearly fell off the stage.

But the best part of the night was going to the bed int rue hotel already excited for our next show in Texas.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning i had barely awoke when we had to get back on the road. it would take about two days to get to texas and our show was due in three one of those things that you dinto want to do but leads to something amazing, being on the road for long periods of time.

we had to quickly gather all of our stuff together to be ready to leave. when i stepped out of my hotel room, bag in hand, ross was rushing all around trying to find something. when i finally stopped him he explained that he had lost his dog tag.

"god ross, chill out, well find it!" ratliff convinced him to relax and we found it under his pillow in his hotel room that was still a mess and nowhere near ready.

Leaving him to it, i found laura and we went down to the cafe for coffee. i bought four pancakes for the boys and they came down soon after with their bags in their hands.

"Ooh i smell butter!" exclaimed rocky, sliding in opposite me and laura, ross came and sat by me and laura and rattliff and riker sat by rocky.

"well hurry up and eat them, weve only got ten minutes till they want us on the road." i warened them, suddenly ryland, our brother and manager rushed through the cafe doors , in a flurry of papers and clipboards.

"hurry up guys i wabt to be on the road in three minutes if were gonna make our interview on time!" he exclaimed at us, annoyed at our not ready state.

" what? i thought we were fine till half past?!" i exclaimed

"oh yeah sorry i forgot to tell you, i booked you on the ellen show tonight for sn interview on route to texas." ge explained as if it was the most normal thihng in the world.

"THE ELLEN SHOW!"we all exclained at once, we had never been on the ellen show before and we had all shared that lifelong dream.

"Dude yo dont not tell us stuff like that" Ross compained, chewing at his pancake.

"I know right, so exciting!" he exclaimed, his phone buzzed and he quickly answered it on his bluetooth earpiece. "ryland lynch, how can i help you... Helen! Speak of the devil, i was just telling the guys about our interview, they are almost as excited as me!...yes you can talk to them, you're on speaker!" he clicked his earpiece off and put his phone on the table face up and ellen de'generas' voice filled the air.

"hi, oh my god im speaking to r5!" she exclaimed.

We all quietly screamed in excitement and the boys began fighting to speak, ross obviously won like usual.

"AAAAAHHHHHH its ellen de'generis! its so amazing to talk to you, but thabks to our very informative manager over here we had no idea we qould be having an interview with you until two minutes ago!" at that point we were all jumping out of our seats in excitement and pushing ross out of the way.

we talked to ellen all through our pancakes and walking through the crowds where we shouted to the fans that ellen was on the phone and they screamed 'WE LOVE R5!" into the held up phone, then when we had to depart at the bus we couldnt keep rylands phone so we had to say goodbye to her.

AUSTINS POV:

After the call with ellen we were all positivley buzzing, including laura.

When i motioned her over she said something to rydel and walked to me.

"hey hun." she said as she walked over, even though she called everyone hun, it made my heart jump, i remembered that time when we dated for a short week during the second season of austin and ally, it was so great but disney didnt like it because if we became public the viewers would want to see austin and ally get together and they didnt want that to happen.

so we had to break up, laura seemed to take it quite easily and, after request from disney to stop fans wanting our chracters to get together, she began dating  
nathan cress from icarly.

it hurt so much to see laura dating nathan but she broke up with him after a month.

since then we did more seasons of austin and ally until r5 got signed by hollywood records and austin and ally had to end.

after that i had nothing stopping me from asking her out again, but we hardly saw each other again until the tour, so i had decided that now was the time.

"hey laura, do you wanna go watch a movie in the back?" I asked her, picking off an invisible hair from my sleeve.

She nodded silently and we both walked to the chill room where i turned the lights down and she grabbed the laptop.

when we sat down she put the laptop between us and started scrolling throughh netflix.

"So, you having fun?" i asked her nervously as we scrolled past rikers stash of zombie movies.

"Yeah i guess, i wish i just didnt get carsick, it just ruins the experience having to take stupid pills every like hour." she admitted, i sighed and put my arm around her and clicked on my sisters keeper, remembering it was her favourite movie.

halfway through, i noticed her face had turned unattentive and she wasnt even looking at the screen.

When i asked her what was wrong she just shrugged and said " I was just thinking about back when we were filming season two of austin and ally, and halfway through a shoot we decided we were bored of filming so we grabbed my laptop and hid in a cupboard somewhere watching my sisters keeper on netflix. God that was when things were simpler."

Confused i asked "What do you mean?"

"Like, we never had to worry about making time to see people because we were either shooting with them or living with them. And nobody ever really cared about what we would do after it ended, you know our time on disney. I dont think anyone expected me to go and do a bunch of shit in Australia, and people were almost certain r5 was over, so we had to build all that up to." after that long explanation i just shrugged and put my head into the croon of her neck and she snuuggled into my side.

The nest thing i knew, there was daylight streaming through the blinds and the laptop was hot on my lap. We had fallen asleep and left the laptop on my knees to overheat.

Deciding not to wake Laura by making a fuss i just dumped the laptop on the nearest surface and lay my head on the back of the seat, lightly drumming my fingers on my knees to the rumble of the engine as we powered down the highway.

Once I had woken again my side was cold and i realized that Laura was gone. I slowly git up and crept to the front of the bus, where I found Laura sat on the couch with a cup of coffee and apple.

"Good morning beautiful." Murmured, sliding down next to her and holding her arm, she turned and looked at me and we held each other's gaze until Rydel appeared.

"Hey guys, sleep well, because I sure didn't with Rocky's stupid snoring." She complained, flicking the kettle on and absent minded going to grab a cup, "SHIT!" she shrieked, nearly dropping a mug, gaining a look from me at her language/ morning clumsiness.

"Well I'd go for full caffeine today sis, we've got a press conference, then were on the Ellen show then we've got a 'surprise' as Ryland calls it." I advises her before deciding to do myself one as well.

This was gonna be a long day...


End file.
